Wake Me Up From This Nightmare
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Slightly AU... Three months till graduation... an engagement, a threat and a hostage situation... Will everyone make it to see their Graduation?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I seem to has some many ideas rushing round in my head that I have to get them all down in a story. This isn't carrying on from Fight For Me or any of my other Glee fics.**

**This is a little AU as in this story, Rachel has half brother, as well as being in contact with her Mum since she was little.**

**So, ready for the first chapter?**

* * *

Eighteen year old Rachel Berry pulled into the car park of Mckinley High, half an hour earlier before school actually started. She shut off her ignition and leaned through the gap to grab her bag. She heard the passenger door open and close, just as she grabbed hold of her bag and pulled it through. She just had enough time to register it was Finn before he connected their lips, muffling the startled squeal she was about to let out. His hands slid up the side of her neck and into her hair, pulling her closer. She let go of her bag and gripped his wrists, before pulling away to catch her breath.

'Morning babe' Finn greeted, his voice low and raspy as he caught his breath, his hands still in her hair. Rachel smiled as she saw his lopsided grin appear on his face.

'Morning handsome' she replied, once she got her breathing under control, 'Is there a reason why you asked me to park at the back of the school?'

'Yep' he replied, before crushing their lips together, making Rachel muffled a squeak. She responded to the kiss, but she was confused, that was until she felt Finn's hand creep lower to one of it's favorite destinations. She ripped her lips from his, her mouth slightly hanging open.

'We are not having-'

'Oh come on! No one else is here! Hence why I asked you to come in early and parked round the back of the school' Finn said. Rachel's mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before Finn kissed her again, but she pulled back.

'Is that the only thing what'll get you up early? Thinking you'll get sex before school?' Rachel questioned. Finn groaned.

'No. My Birthday, your Birthday and Christmas will! Anything else won't' Finn replied, as Rachel rolled her eyes. 'Oh come on... No one will see us, it's just us here!'

'How did you get here?' Rachel asked, leaning away from Finn and resting against the drivers car window, as he tried to kiss her again.

'I walked. now, are we done with twenty questions? Because you're really tempting to me right now' Finn asked, making Rachel smile and shake her head lightly.

'You're unbelievable' Rachel giggled, looking at him through her lashes

'You love me anyways' Finn murmured, as he closed the gap and captured their lips. Rachel gripped his arms, before using him to push herself back into a sitting position. Suddenly, Finn grunted, as felt himself being pushed back harshly, as Rachel straddled his lap, their kiss never breaking...

* * *

It was second period and Finn had just finished football practise. Coach had pushed them in todays lesson and all Finn wanted to do was go home and sleep. He shoved his stuff in his gym locker and then dragged his feet towards the choir room, where Glee Rehearsal was. He found everyone there but Rachel.

'Where's Rach?' he asked

'No idea. She's probably got slushied and cleaning herself off' said Santana, making Finn scowl. He knew Santana was spiteful, but he still didn't like when she picked on Rachel for no reason at all. He ignored her and sat down, pulling out his phone.

_Where are you?_ he typed and sent. The only reason he was slightly worried was because she was normally the first one there, ready and waiting to begin.

'Right, everyone... right for a good day of rehearsal?' asked Mr Schue as he entered the room, making Finn jump. He quickly tucked his phone into his pocket, as Mr Schue turned round. 'Right' he clapping his hands, before noticing Rachel wasn't in the room. 'Where Rachel?' he asked, mostly Finn than anyone else.

'I don't know. She's probably held up in class' Finn replied, although his voice held a bit of worry. She had never missed rehearsal, not since the time she quit to join the musical.

'Right, it's okay. Just let her know the assignment' he told Finn, who nodded and sat back in his seat, only half listening to what Mr Schue was talking about...

* * *

Finn pulled up outside of Rachel's house, but frowned at not seeing her car on the driveway. He had already checked the spot this morning and that was empty, so he thought she had left the school premises. He dug his phone out of his pocket and pressed her speed dial, which was number 1.

_'Hey, it Rachel. Sorry, I can't take your call right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you'_ her voice mail floated through his ear. He sighed.

'Hey babe. Just call me when you get this okay? I need to know you're okay. I haven't seen you seen this morning and I'm worried. Love you' Finn said, before hanging up. He looked at the house again, before putting his car in gear and driving off to his house...

* * *

Rachel was sat in her mothers apartment in Sidney, Ohio, with her half and brother and her step brother. Rachel was currently barricaded in her bedroom.

'Rachel, come on! Just come out and we can talk about this!' Shelby said

'GO AWAY!' Rachel screamed. She was sat on her bed with her legs crossed and dried tears on her face.

'Rach! Come on, it's not like you've got anything to stay here for!' Rachel's eyes widened at her half brothers words and climbed off the bed, heading for her door and wrenching it open.

'What is that supposed to mean? I have Finn, Glee and Dad to stay here for!' Rachel shouted. wiping her eyes. David rolled his eyes at his younger half sister.

'Oh please.. Dad doesn't care about us! If he knew that we were moving, he'd be fighting for us!'

'Mom hasn't even told Dad yet! I don't want to move!' Rachel shouted. Shelby rolled her eyes at her daughter, which Rachel saw. 'NO, Mom! I'm serious, I'm not moving two thousand miles away. I'm stay with Dad'

'What? You can't be serious? You're the one who caught him bed with that man...' he shuddered as he said that and it made Rachel's anger flare 'How can you be okay with Dad turning out to be gay after being married to Mom?' David asked his younger sister

'Because it wasn't the first time I saw him with LeRoy!' Rachel blurted out, stunning Shelby and David into silence. It was a few minutes before anyone spoke.

'YOU KNEW?' David screamed at his sister, taking a step towards her in his anger, but Shelby held him back. 'How could you not tell us?' David growled, his anger taking over him.

'Because it wasn't my place to tell-'

'But it wasn't Mom's place to find them in bed together! How could you?' David argued. Rachel sighed and threw her hands up in the air.

'Oh! You know what? I'm done with you! You guys can go and live in London, I'm staying here with my Finn and MY Dad!' Rachel said, turning to head down the stairs, when David reached out and gripped her arm tightly.

'OW!' Rachel shouted

'You're coming to London with us... Mom's already got everything sorted. Your school, our house'

'I'M NOT COMING!' Rachel screamed, before wrenching her arm out of his grip and rushing down steps and out to her car. She shoved the key into ignition and peeled off down the road, just as David rushed out off the house to stop her...

* * *

The next afternoon, Rachel and Finn had sneaked back to her house for lunch. They had a free period and, although her Dad would be home, he had promised they could be alone.

'So, what do you want to do?' Rachel asked, after putting her bag down in her bedroom. Finn didn't answer. He spun her round and crushed their lips together, his hands on her hips and squeezing them. She released a small, allowing his tongue to sweep in her mouth, starting a game of tag. He gripped the back of her neck with his hand, as he pulled her closer to her. Rachel wrapped her arms round Finn's neck, when he bent down and lifted her effortlessly into his arms and carried her to her bed, climbing on top of her as he laid her out.

'So beautiful!' he whispered, as they separated for air. Rachel smiled up at him, before bringing his lips back down to hers. He settled his body over her, being careful not crush her with his large, muscular frame. His hand traveled down her waist, past her hip and gripped her leg, pulling her closer to him and hitching her leg round him.

'Finn' Rachel breathed, as he dragged his lips to her neck to her sweet spot, making her breath blissfully in his ear, as her hands found his hair. His hands traveled to her cardigan and pulled it open and down her arms, when she flipped them over and threw her cardigan behind her, before crushing the lips together and pressing herself down him, making him throw his head back and letting out a moan, gripping her waist.

'You-' Rachel's sentence was cut off, as Finn suddenly sat up with his eyes wide, griping her by the waist to keep her steady on his lap.

'What the hell?' he said loudly, taking her forearm in his hand gently. Rachel looked down and her own eyes widened, as she remembered yesterdays events at her Mom's apartment.

'Finn, forget it. It's okay'

'No, it isn't! No one touches a hair on my girls head and expects to live!' Finn said darkly, gripping Rachel round the waist with his arm and pulling her sideways, so she sat on her bed, as Finn scooted off the bed. Rachel scooted after him, stopping him from opening the door.

''Baby, no! I'm okay, I promise' Rachel assured him

'Get out of the way, now! I mean it!' he said, almost growling. He went to open the door, but Rachel pushed him backwards slightly and clashed their lips together hotly. He wrapped his arms round her tightly, his hand going to the back of her head. He knew what she was doing, wanting him to pour the anger he felt, into the kiss. Just as he was about to pick her up and place her back on the bed, the door opened and Rachel was yanked away. She let out a surprised shriek, before stepping back at who had hold of her.

'Stay away from me!' she shouted at David

'Get your stuff packed! NOW!' he shouted, making Finn frown and grab Rachel round the waist, pulling her to him so David couldn't get her.

'WHOA! What does that mean?' Finn asked Rachel, his eyes boring into her head.

'It means NOTHING, BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING!' she screamed at David

'YOU'RE COMING WITH US! NOW!'

'GOING WHERE?' Finn shouted over the two squabbling half siblings

'LONDON!' Rachel screamed, as her Dad appeared in the doorway with Shelby. Rachel felt Finn step away from her and she spun round to see the hurt and horror in his eyes.

'No, Finn!' she said, edging towards him and gripping his hands 'I'm not going. I'm staying here with you and my Dad! YOU are my home, Finn Hudson and nothing will change that' Rachel said, locking their eyes together and he saw the honesty in them.

'Rachel, I'm not leaving you behind' Shelby said

'WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO! I'M. NOT. GOING!' she screamed, gripping Finn's hand tightly. David, Shelby and Rachel all stared at each other, before Shelby sniffled and nodded.

'Fine. If that's what you want?'

'It's what I want. I love Ohio, I love my Dad...' she paused before she looked at Finn 'And I love my home' she said, hers and Finn's eyes locked together. Finn smiled and kissed her softly, before she pulled away and looked back at David and Shelby.

'Yo sure this is what you want?' Shelby asked

'It's what I want' Rachel answered, without hesitation. Shelby sniffled and nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

'Then I guess its goodbye, isn't it?' Shelby asked, watching as Rachel shook her head.

'It's just a see you later' she said, making Shelby smile and nod.

'Okay. Then, see you later' she rephrased, before hugging Rachel lightly and walking from the room. David stayed behind for a minute, glaring at his half sister.

'You're going to pay for this!' he growled, making Rachel roll her eyes and watched as he stormed out. Finn watched him head down the steps and looked at Rachel.

'What does that mean?' he asked, making Rachel chuckle.

'Nothing, babe! He like to think he scares people' she said, pulling him in for hug...

* * *

**R&R :D xx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ready for another chapter? And a little time jump? **

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Two Months Later**

It was the start of the Christmas Holidays and the student's McKinley High were relived, especially the seniors. Finn was tapping his foot against the wooden floor, his eyes fixated on the clock, wishing the big hand would go quicker.

'C'mon... C'mon' he muttered, slyly slipping his notebook into his bag and fastening it. He edged closer to the edge of his chair, watching the hand tick away, the anticipation building inside of him.

'5...4...3...2...1...' he counted down softly, before the bell went off, signalling the start of the holidays. Finn was out of his seat and out of the door before his teacher could tell him to sit back down. He skidded to his locker and crammed everything into it haphazardly, before rushing to the front entrance to the school. He rushed to Rachel's car, before groaning as he saw she wasn't at her car yet. He bounced from one foot to another as he waited, eventually sighing with relief as he saw her walking towards her car.

'Hey baby! You been waiting long?' she called when she was in earshot of him.

'Babe! get in the car... You said your Dad is gonna be back from his holiday today and I want to take full advantage of an empty house before he walks through the door' Finn told her, practically pulling the door off it hinges. She unlocked the door and he stumbled backwards slightly, making her giggle as she climbed into the drivers seat...

* * *

'Finn... Finn... Wait!' Rachel said, between kisses, as Finn pushed her against the front door

'I can't' he breathed, as he gripped her waist and pushed her a little forcefully against the door. Rachel dug the keys out of her coat pocket and handed them to Finn, who seemed more interested in Rachel than opening a door.

'Finn!' scolded Rachel lightly 'If my Dad gets a call from the neighbors saying his daughter is practically having sex on her front porch, you'll be banned from coming anywhere near me'. Finn groaned and shoved the key into the lock, connecting their lips again as he pushed the door open and walked her backwards inside, kicking the door shut behind them. He dropped the keys from his hand and tangled it in her hair again, walking her backwards to the sofa. Finn turned them so he sat on the sofa with Rachel straddling him. He untied the belt on her coat, unzipping it before pulling it off her and throwing it anywhere. They heard a crash as something fell to the floor, but they didn't care, they were more interested in getting closer to each other.

'Rachel? Is that you?' Hiram called. Rachel teared her lips away from Finn's, as her Dad appeared in the wished the ground would open up and swallow the sofa, as she didn't look like the innocent daughter at moment, with her hair stuck up and messy and her lips swollen, while Finn looked the same, just with his hair more messier than usual and his shirt half unbuttoned.

'Dad? Wh- what are you doing here?' Rachel squeaked. She went to move off Finn, but he gripped her hips and kept him on his lap, sending her a warning through his eyes. Rachel blushed slightly and nodded, before turning her attention back to her Dad, waiting for an answer.

'Well, we came back from our holiday early because I have something I want to talk to you about... And I'm not sure how you're going to take it...' Hiram said. Rachel sighed.

'Take what?' she asked, frowning slightly. Hiram swallowed and took a deep breath.

'Me and LeRoy... Well, we're engaged' he said. Finn felt Rachel stiffen in his lap, watching as her eyes widened a fraction. She was silent for a minute as she processed the news.

'Rach?' asked Finn. She suddenly leap off the sofa, leaving Finn to grab a cushion and place it in his lap. She flung her arms round her Dad, squealing.

'I'm so happy for you!' she squealed. Hiram visibly sighed and squeezed his daughter tightly and happily.

'Thank you, princess' he said

'Well, I know how happy he makes you. I always suspected something wasn't right with you and Mom' Rachel said, kissing his cheek, before rushing back to Finn and throwing the cushion back onto the sofa, so she could sit back on his lap.

'Congratulations, Hiram' Finn congratulated him. Hiram smiled at him

'Thank you, son. Now, how about you stay for a celebration dinner?' he asked Finn, who looked at Rachel. She smiled brightly at him.

'Okay... If you're sure. Thank you' Finn replied to Hiram, pulling Rachel closer to him and hugging her...

* * *

'Coming' Rachel shouted as a knock came to her bedroom door. She had untied her robe and took it off, ready to slip her dress on. She wasn't expecting Finn to fling the door open and walk in. He froze for second, his mouth letting some jumbled up words free, before he snapped his mouth shut.

'FINN!' she shrieked, grabbing her robe to cover herself. Finn shut her bedroom door, his eyes dark, making Rachel gulp. He walked towards her and pull the robe from her hands, admiring the Victoria Secret lingerie she had on.

'That color really suits you, baby girl!' Finn growled, biting his lip. Rachel felt her willpower wavering.

'We've... we've got to head downstairs' Rachel breathed, as she felt his hands wave through her hair and clasped the back of her neck and roughly pulled it tot he side, attaching his lips to her neck before she could speak...

* * *

'So... How did Rachel react when you told her the news?' asked LeRoy, as he sipped on his wine. Hiram smiled.

'She was fine with it. Shocked at first, like anyone would be, but afterwards she was fine... She said always suspected something' Hiram admitted. LeRoy smiled.

'She always was too kind to me, even after she found us together... I was at least expecting a few screams and possible a slap' LeRoy admitted, making Hiram chuckle.

'Nah... That would've happened if David had found though. He would've probably killed us' he admitted, making LeRoy chuckle. They fell into silence for a few minutes, both enjoying each others company.

'Have you heard from them? Since they left?' LeRoy asked. Hiram shook his head, knowing who he was on about.

'No, but Rachel has. David is hell bent on disowning her, but he keeps contacting her. I think he's struggling without her. He's always used to getting Rachel on his side for everything' Hiram replied, taking a sip of his drink.

'Think you'll see him again?' LeRoy asked, watching as Hiram shook his head.

'He hates me for splitting the family up... But I wouldn't change anything' he said, making LeRoy smile. He placed a gentle kiss on Hiram's cheek before Hiram headed for the stairs.

'Rachel? Darling? You nearly ready?' he called. Rachel didn't answer few seconds.

'Yeah! Ne-Nearly' she called, trying to keep her voice calm and steady.

'Okay well hurry up or we're going to be late for our reservation' he called. He didn't get an answer, so he headed back into the kitchen to slid his jacket on. He checked himself in the hallway mirror and nodded. He was about to call for Rachel again, when she appeared on the stairs, her hand clasped with Finn's.

'You look beautiful, darling' Hiram complimented, making Rachel smile and Finn nod in agreement at Hiram's compliment. Finn made sure Hiram couldn't hear him, when he leaned down to Rachel's ear.

'You look good enough to eat... again' he whispered. Rachel stopped on the stairs and, using her hand that wasn't holding Finn's hand, she squeezed his thigh and traveled it slightly higher, making Finn grab her hand.

'Don't start something you can't finish' he whispered in her ear, making Rachel smirk.

'I never said I have no intentions of not finishing what I started' Rachel whispered back, as they headed from the house. Finn closed the door and Rachel locked it, gasping when he pulled her to his side and they walked to the car.

'You're coming home with me tonight' he murmured, making Rachel giggle as she climbed into the car, Finn sliding in next to her, a smirk on his face turning into a chuckle...

* * *

**R&R :D xx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the nice reviews guys :) Love you all! **

**Ready for another chapter?**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Rachel woke to a shriek of surprise. It took her a second to remember where she was. She was in Finn's house, in his bed. She sat up and looked round, finding him bouncing from one foot to the other, like an excited little kid. She yawned and sat up, clutching the duvet to her body.

'Finn?' she questioned, her voice rough as she had only just woken up. Finn turned to face her, a huge smile on his face and yanked back his curtains, making Rachel screw her eyes up at the blinding white light that stung her eyes. Once she knew her eyes had recovered, she squinted through them and eventually they widened as she realized what was happened.

'NO WAY!' she shrieked, tying the sheet securely to her body and climbing from the bed, joining Finn at his window and watching the snow fall onto the ground. Finn turned to look at her, an adorable smile on his face and the puppy eyes, making Rachel roll her eyes.

'No way, mister! You can go out... Don't expect me to' she said, chuckling slightly at the end

'Wh- What? Why not?' asked Finn, sounding a little like a little kis who had his favorite toy taken off him.

'Well, one I'm not going out in just dress from last night and two, I'd rather stay in bed, where it's warm, with you... doing other things' she replied. Finn looked torn as he watched her walk back to the bed and then he looked out of the window, at the snow...

* * *

'How I managed to convince you to come outside, I'll never know' Finn said excitedly, before turning to her and kissing her cheek softly 'but thankyou' he added. Rachel smiled. She couldn't really say no to him when was acting so adorable, hence why she was standing outside in one of Finn's oversized jumper and a pair of her own leggings (which she had discovered in a drawer which soon turned out to hers what Finn had made for her, in case she ever needed a place to stay) and one of his scarfs.

'You're welcome!' she said, before scooping up a ball full of snow in her pink, wooly gloved hands (the gloves where hers and not Finn's) and chucked it at Finn, catching him off guard.

'HEY!' he shouted, slightly shocked as the snow made contact with his face. Rachel let out a string of giggles as he chased after her. Suddenly, Rachel let out a shriek as a snowball came hurling towards her. On instinct she ducked, which made Finn ducked as well, as it wasn't him what chucked it.

'Jeez, Berry! Live a little!' said Puck, as he walked into Rachel line of vision. Rachel let out a sigh of relief and chucked a snowball at Puck, hitting him between the eyes. Puck wiped it away, glaring at Rachel, while she and Finn waited to see what he would do. Puck turned and gathered up snow in his hands, when Finn shoved a handful of snow down his back. He yelled and throw snow at Finn, making him splutter. Unbeknownst to them, Rachel had made two perfect snowballs and launched them straight at them both.

'OI!' Finn shouted indignantly, wiping the snow from his eyes. Rachel giggled and took off down the snow covered hill, Puck and Finn racing after her. Since she set off before them, she easily managed to lose them and slowed down to catch her breath. She looked round, before an idea struck her and she smirked...

* * *

'Rachel? I know you're here! You can't hide forever!' called Finn, him and Puck standing back to back in case she sprung out of nowhere. Suddenly, a loud scream echoed round the forest and Finn dropped the snowballs, looking round.

'RACHEL?' he yelled, rushing off in the direction of the scream, Puck behind him.

'BERRY? YOU OKAY?' Puck yelled. He and Finn followed her footprints in the snow, when they stopped suddenly. Fear pricked at Finns skin at the thought of something happening to her. Suddenly, Puck let out a shout of surprise as an avalanche of snow covered them and they hit the floor. Finn sat up when he heard the unmistakable sounds of Rachel's giggles fading as she jumped from the tree and rushed away from the boys. Finn got to his feet and chased after her, forgetting about Puck. Finn could see Rachel rushing back towards his house and they crashed through the front door, when he finally caught her. He spun her round and crushed their lips together, both of the blindly navigating each other round the house, until Finn's back hit a wall. Rachel pinned him up against it, as well as she could since he was a foot taller than her. Finn fisted his hands in her hair tightly, making the kiss a lot deeper and then felt Rachel pushing at his shoulders, both of them sinking to the floor, pulling each other closer as possible...

* * *

Kurt and Blaine trudged up the steps to Kurt's house, both of them shivering from the cold, despite the many layers they had on. They shrugged out of their coats and brushed the snow off them, before hanging them up, chattering about their plans for the holidays.

'Hot chocolate?' Kurt asked, as they entered the kitchen

'Please' Blaine replied, watching as Kurt bustled round the kitchen, making them hot chocolates to warm up from the bitter cold of the December chill that was sweeping through Ohio. They headed for the living room, but stopped dead when they heard moans and pants coming from the living room. Kurt gasped in horror and fled for the stairs, Blaine behind him, not caring that they were spilling their hot chocolate everywhere. Kurt flung his door open and shut it, shuddering at the thought of what was happening downstairs.

'I can't believe them! He has a room, yet he chooses the living room! Where we sit and watch TV, sometimes do homework!' Kurt said, sounding scandalized. He breathed heavily, desperately trying to block out the sounds from downstairs.

'Okay! Calm down... Just confront them about it... Not now' Blaine said hurriedly, as Kurt turned to him, his eye wide. 'Maybe later, when Rachel goes home'

'I don't even think I can face them again! I'll never be able to even step in the living room after hearing that from them!' Kurt said, dramatically

'Look, Kurt... While I agree Finn should've taken Rachel to his room and not the living room... No offense, but they've probably done it in there loads of time... We have!'

'ONCE nearly! And never again will we! Having Finn and Rachel catching us nearly in the act was not something I had encountered on!' Kurt protested, shooting Blaine's sentence down, like a bullet from a gun...

* * *

Later that night, after a blazing row with Kurt about her and Finn afternoon antics, Rachel was walking home, still steaming mad from the argument. It hadn't helped that Finn had agreed with a single point Kurt had made. He should've known better, but his mouth spoke before his words registered in his brain and she had stormed from the house with Finn shouting apologies at her, but they fell on deaf ears. She sighed as the cold, night air whipped at her, her hair blowing old over the place. She shivered and tucked it behind her ear, pulling her coat closer to her body. She walked quicker and was so focused on getting home, she didn't hear someone following her. She felt her phone vibrating her pocket and sighed she knew who it would be. She brought it out of her pocket and pressed answer.

'I have-' Whatever Rachel was about to say, was lost as a cloth was clamped over her mouth tightly. In her shock, she dropped her mobile and struggled against her captor, her muffled screams going unheard of. She felt darkness beginning to drag her in and she fell limp into her captors arms. Her captor placed her the car, before picking up Rachel's phone off the sidewalk and ending the call to Finn, slipping it into a coat pocket and walking back to the car.

'You torn this family apart. Time for some changes to be made round here' David said his little sister. He placed a kiss to her head and started up the car, before driving off into the cold, winter night...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**I've been so busy, but I promise I'll be updating more starting from now.**

**Anyway, enjoy :) xx**

* * *

Rachel awoke and looked round as her vision slowly came back to normal. She looked round and noticed she was in her room at home. She groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing her head. A knock at her door got her attention.

'Come in' she said, rubbing her head harshly to get rid of the throbbing. Her bedroom down opened and closed and she lifted her head, her mouth dropping open slightly, as she came face to face with her half brother.

'Alright, little sis? Heard you had a been trouble recently?' he asked

'A bit of trouble?' she asked confusedly. Something was wrong she could feel it. She racked her brain, trying to remember the last two days.

'Whats the last thing you remember?' David asked, as he sat on Rachel's bed.

'I remember having an argument with Finn... Then I can't remember...' said Rachel, frowning. David smiled, in a way what made Rachel think it was sympathetically. She crawled over to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

'Why can't I remember the last two days?' she asked him, gazing up at him like he had the answer.

'You've been pretty out of it the last two days.. Drifting in and out of consciousness...' He explained 'You're lucky I got you before the man managed to bundle you in his car' David lied. He saw Rachel's eyes widen with fear.

'Someone tried to kidnap me?' she asked, her voice small

'Yep... Just be lucky my gut told me to go through your shortcut' he told her, wrapping his arms round her.

'What about Dad and Finn? Do they know?' Rachel asked, watching as David nodded.

'I told them you'd be right as rain next week' he said, making Rachel smile.

'Thank you... What are you doing here anyway?' she asked 'The last time you were here, you said you were never coming back' she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Guess no matter how I much I try to convince myself I hate you for what you did... I can't because you're my sister and I love you' said David. Rachel watched him for a few seconds before smiling.

'Aww, love you too' she cooed, hugging him tightly. She hugged him until her phone blasted to life. She let go of her brother and answered her phone with a smile on her face.

'Hey, Finny!' she said, as she headed from her room, to speak to him privately...

* * *

Later that evening, Rachel was home alone, as David had gone to see some of his old friends. She was currently sat on her bed, typng away on her laptop as she listened to her music through her headphones, her head bopping along to the beat of the song. She jumped violently when Finn suddenly appeared infront of her laptop screen. She yelped and ripped her headphones out, making him smirk.

'JESUS CHRIST! DON'T DO THAT!' she shouted, clutching her heart. Finn chuckled and climbed onto her bed, crawling towards her.

'Sorry baby, forgive me?' he asked, his puppy dog eyes making her roll her eyes.

'Yes, I forgive you! Just don't do it again' she said, before accepting the kiss he initiated. His thumbs caressed her cheeks as he kissed her loving. He pulled away when air became an issue for both of them.

'So, have I missed anything in the last days?' she asked, as Finn settled down besides her

'No, oh wait yeah... You missed a cat fight between Santana and Quinn again'

'Why?' Rachel asked, pulling a blanket over them both

'Santana was been her usual bitchy self and said something about Beth... Don't really know what, but it must have been hurtful' Finn replied, before looking down at Rachel. 'Anyway, enough of them, how are you?' he asked, stroking her hair.

'I'm alright. Can't remember much about the last two days. Last thing I remember is having the argument with you and storming off' Rachel replied

'Yeah, sorry about that. My mouth spoke before I could think... I'm truly sorry for agreeing with Kurt'

'It's okay. I guess I was trying to prove Kurt wrong but it never works' said Rachel, snuggling further into Finn, who chuckled.

'Haven't you learnt by now to never try and prove Kurt wrong?' Finn asked. All he got was playful slap on the chest...

* * *

'So, what you got me for Christmas?' Finn asked, as Rachel walked into her bedroom after doing her nightly cleanse. She giggled as she rubbe dhand cream into her hands.

'Now, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?' she asked, as she crawled onto her bed and under covers, Finn instantly wrapping his arms round her to keep her warm.

'Can't I have one clue?'

'Nope. You have till wait till Christmas morning'

'But thats no fun!' he whined, like a little boy who wasn't getting his own way, making Rachel giggle.

'The best part will watching your face as you open it' Rachel smiled, making Finn rack his brain to think of his present. 'Finn, you won't get it! Just wait. Fourty eight hours, you'll know what it is' Rachel said, patting Finn on the cheek. He grumbled but pulled her closer.

'Love you..'

'Love you more'

'If you say so' he chuckled, making Rachel smirk and kiss him gently. She winced as his hand carressed her neck.

'You okay?' he asked, worriedly. Rachel nodded.

'It just hurts where the attacker hit me... I'll be fine' she said. Finn gently kissed her head, as her arms wrapped round his waist. She was just about to fall asleep when he spoke again, making her jump a little.

'What you doing for Christmas Eve?' he asked

'Dunno. Probably staying here, Dad and Papa are back tomorrow and David will probabaly be going as well, I'll come over later if you want'

'Can you sleep over? Wake up in my arms? Finn asked, sounding romantic. Rachel felt her eyes glaze over.

'Sure... I'll bring my present over and we can open them together, if you too, of course'

'Of course, I do! Nothing makes me happier than seeing your face lit up at unwrapping something... Whether it's me or a present' Finn cheekily added, making Rachel gasp and sit up, her mouth hanging open, but a smile was evident.

'Finn Hudson!'

'What? It's true, baby... Don't lie' he said, smiling as she straddled him

'Well... I couldn't lie to you no matter how hard I tried' she said, before leaning down and kissing him, feeling Finn smirk and chuckle...

* * *

David was sat on the sofa, can of beer in his hand when the front door opened, revealing LeRoy and Hiram.

'David?' asked LeRoy, shocked at seeing his son in his house

'Don't worry, I'm not staying long. I'm staying at a friends house the festive period, then I'm going back home to Mum's' he said, not sparing Hiram a second glance.

'Well, will I see you Chrsitmas Day? Rachel would love-'

'No... I've given her my present. I'll see her again before I leave. Goodnight' he said, leaving the house before LeRoy could get him to stop.

'Well... Didn't expect that when I returned home' said LeRoy, heading into the kitchen to get a drink

'Wonder what brought him here? Maybe he's missing Rachel or something?' Hiram said, accepting the glass of wine from LeRoy, who shrugge dhis shoulders.

'I don't know... Maybe... Let's just see what happens' LeRoy said, taking a sip of wine. 'Now, where's that daughter of mine? Twenty say she's at Finn's for the night' he added

'Nahh, they'll be upstairs... Besides, his shoes at the bottom of the steps' said Hiram, holding out his hand.

'That's doesn't prove anything. He could've... could've left them here' said LeRoy, before wondering why he even said that. Their attention soon turned to the steps when they heard Finn and Rachel upstairs.

'Eurgh... Not what I want to hear!' said Hiram. LeRoy rolled his eyes.

'You get used to it... Evenutally' he said, as they entered the living room and curled up together on the sofa. Hiram switched on a Christmas film and turned up the volume, masking out what was happening upstairs...

* * *

'So, what happened when you got her?' Carl asked, as he passed round cans of beer. David accepted one, before passing the crate onto Seamus.

'She can't remember anything put it that way' David said, cracking open the can and taking a swig

'How exactly are you going to get her out of here? I mean, I know you want her away from your Dad and his boyfriend but... Isn't it a little risky?' asked Carl. David raised an eyebrow

'Risky?' he repeated

'Yeah, I mean... to get her to go London with you... You need to get past your Dad, her boyfriend and all the airport secuirty'

'Oh calm down! I know all that! It's just going to take time... She'll be where she truly belongs soon, trust me' said David, taking another drink of his beer, before he spoke again.

'And you're both going to help me do it!'

* * *

**So, You know what to do if you want another chapter ;)**

**R&R :D xx**


End file.
